everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Veritas
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybel|Roybel |image= |caption= |story=The Emperor's New Clothes |role=The Honest Boy |powerfulqualities=Honest, Shy, Inquisitive |age=14 |alignment= |roommate=Needs Roommate |heartsdesire="One day, I'm going to be the best journalist in all of Ever After, exposing the dirty truths no one wants to face!" |magictouch="I can be trusted to always tell the truth, even if it's messy or not really the right time to say it. Some say it's a blessing, but if you want my honest opinion, it's actually a curse!" |romancestatus="No one wants to deal with the fact I might accidentally expose them, so I probably won't be in any kind of romantic relationship soon!" |cursesmoment="Telling the truth all the time sucks, let me tell you! I wish I was able to be nice and tell you sweet lies about how you look and stuff, but it's physically impossible!" |favsubject= |leastfavsubject= |bffea= }} To most, Lucas Veritas is quiet, shy, and not ever seen. This is because he prefers to stay in the shadows, exposing the truths people would rather try to run from. After all, honesty is the best tool for an aspiring journalist to have! He is Wallpacapaca's 18th character on the Portal, and has been created for the January 2019 Cast a Spelltacular Tale Contest! Biography Personality Some may look at the shy exterior and think that Lucas is not very happy, yet those people are sorely mistaken. While he does have some problems in his life, he is very content sticking to himself and continuing to spread the real truths about what happens at school. Whether it's saying what's really in the castleteria food, or working on large stories to expose teachers, Lucas likes to stick to the shadows and add all he can to his blog: The Bare Truth. That said, he does have a few worries. First and foremost, he is completely unable to lie, which makes it hard for him to keep close relationships. People are always worried he might spill their dark secrets by accident, so it's no surprise that he doesn't have many friends. He does wish he could tell white lies though, just so that he wasn't always alone. Appearance With his deep chocolate skin, it's clear to see that Lucas may not exactly look like the Danish villager his story says he is. Though, that might just be because people are unaware that you can have more than one ethnicity. Not only does his skin stand out, but the pale grey hair flowing on his head might also be what you notice when looking at him. He also has yellow eyes, and even though he does usually shove his hands in his pockets, you might find that when they are out he wears matching nail polish. Speaking of clothing choices, Lucas keeps his looks clean and professional, as you never know when a larger newspaper will come looking to sign you on as a writer. Shirts and ties, typically paired with sweater vests, are his go to items, especially if they are yellow and blue! Fairy tale – The Emperor's New Clothes The Story from 's Point of View Given that he is completely unable to lie, Lucas embraces destiny. Though, you might be confused by the Roybel alignment, for if he chooses to go with destiny why would he be a Roybel? The answer simply is if he could, he would try his hardest to lie so that he could make friends. The other children of his story avoid him, and he doesn't want to be the only voice who isn't afraid to tell the truth. He would love to be someone else, but can anyone ever truly be someone they're not? History As a baby, a "good" fairy came to Lucas's home to gift the newly born with the ability to always tell the truth. Even if fae don't play a role in his story, they still exist in the world, and some feel as though they must help others. Unfortunately, this gift turned more and more into a curse as Lucas grew up. From a very young age, Lucas was obsessed with reading mystery books and writing his own stories. Even if they were made up, the truths revealed at the end always had some root in the world around him. He talked to other kids less and less, and had fully engrossed himself into his writing by the time he was ten years old. This was fortunate for him, because the other kids began to learn of his "gift" and were pulling away from him. His father worried for the lack of social interaction, and yet when Lucas asked to be taken out of school so that he could continue his studies on his own (claiming "this school teaches math and science, not the real truth about our world"), his father complied and began to home school his curious son. It was around this time when Lucas first decided he wanted to be a journalist, and created his blog when he was only eleven years old. Eventually, his father couldn't take it anymore, and had to send Lucas to normal school so that he could try to make some friends. He was worried that the deeper Lucas dove for his goal to uncover the hidden truths of their world, the more steadily insane he would become, and knew that he needed to talk to others to ground himself in reality. So, when he was fourteen years old, Lucas was sent off to Ever After High where he continues to write story after story for his eager readers. Though, sooner or later, even he knows he'll dig too deep and will never be able to come back. Relationships Family The Honest Boy :Honestly speaking, Lucas's relationship with his father is a bit rocky. Given how much Lucas prefers to stay inside, reading the newspapers or working on his blog, his father tends to worry about him. People need to interact, they need to clash and change, and yet Lucas refuses to even try and make friends. It's not that they want to be so estranged, but sometimes things in life will just happen, and there's nothing you can do to remedy it, no matter how hard his father tries. Friends Miller Mouse :You might think a kid cursed to tell the truth and a mouse cursed with blindness wouldn't even find each other, let alone become good friends, but it's in fact both of their shortcomings that make them such good friends! Knowing that Lucas can't tell lies makes Miller feel happy whenever he gets complimented on his art, and having an unsuspecting blind man as your partner in journalistic pursuit just felt right to Lucas. The two of them don't have many other friends, but it seems like Miller is the only person who trusts Lucas; it's not like this blind mouse has anything to hide after all! Chester Novel :Well, calling them friends is a bit of an overstatement. It's more like they're friendly acquaintances. :As an aspiring journalist, the first thing Lucas did when he arrived at Ever After High was put out a call for someone to edit his blog. Given Chester Novel, the rebellious son of some narrators, would rather write new stories than tell the ones that have been told over and over again, it almost felt fitting that he would be the only person who applied for the role. Unfortunately, he was not aware editor included following the writer around on his journalistic exploits, making sure the page was coded properly, and having to put up with the fact that his own secrets might one day become the subject of a post on The Bare Truth. Romance Current Status :It seems as though Lucas has no interest in romance at the time. Well, that's a lie. He's interested in the romances of others, but not in finding someone himself. That's going to have to wait until after he finds a way to get his curse lifted! Enemies Emperatriz Regalia :Even though Lucas has never even talked to Emperatriz in his life, he still gets the feeling he's not welcome around her. After all, he is destined to be the one that embarrasses her in front of her subjects. Though he wouldn't say he hates her; in all honesty he admires how she can carry herself so confidently. Mimi Panoply :Lucas definitely doesn't hate Mimi on a personal level, but still feels uncomfortable around her. She clearly has a distaste for him, including the things he can't control, and it makes him keep his distance. Perhaps he'll write a story on her one day, showing just how obsessed she is with pleasing Emperatriz to the other students. Charlton Webber :As a man of honesty, Lucas has a distaste for anyone who tells lies to try and get ahead in life, no matter how transparent they are with them. Even if Charlton is open about his tricks, and is generally honest, he still lies often, and that is not something Lucas can get behind. Perhaps in another life, they could have been friends, but in this one, they are anything but. Medea de Bank :As previously stated, Lucas can not agree with people who lie to get ahead in life. Lying can be good if it's to protect the feelings of others, but even Lucas knows Medea will never tell the truth and never tries to help others. Her selfish nature has made him intrigued to write a story based on the young thief, yet he can never find any solid proof of her crimes, and he does not write without cultivating his sources. It's not likely their relationship can get better any time soon. Pet Current Status :While his father has tried time and again to get Lucas an animal companion, so that he has at least one close friend, the truth is that Lucas has always neglected it in favour of working on his blog. Gallery File:The bare truth logo.png|200px|The Logo for his blog, revamped and designed by Miller Mouse! Notes * Lucas comes from a multi-ethnic background, with his mother being black and his father being the pasty white danish truth teller we all know from the story of "The Emperor's New Clothes" * You can actually ready Lucas's blog right here on the Portal! It updates weekly on Sundays, so stay tuned and follow the page for The Bare Truth! ** Note: As of right now the blog is up, and the first article will be published on January 20th, 2019! Category:Roybels Category:Males Category:Wallpacapaca Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:CSTFeb2019 Category:The Bare Truth